The Marauders and The Case of The Werewolf
by The Ravenclaw
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are all best friends, this story will show how they became the group we know today as "The Marauders." Book 1 of 7.
1. The Letters

The Letters:

(A/N This story will be written from different perspectives each chapter. For example, if chapter 2 is written from James's perspective, then the next one will be written from say, Peters perspective. However, this chapter they will all have there own little story, get it? If not PM me/review and ask me to explain it better.)

Sirius Black awoke to his younger brother Regulus jumping on his bed yelling. "Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Sirius growled, moving some hair out of his eyes. His brother knew he wasn't a morning person, so why was he doing this?

"Alright Reg, I get it! It's my birthday now shut up!" Sirius yelled, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Regulus got of the bed and pointed to the door, where Sirius's best friend James was standing. "He made me."

"Happy birthday." James smirked, Sirius jumped out of the bed and started chasing James around the house. From the kitchen, where his mother was cooking breakfast, to the washing room, much to the dismay of Kreacher. Granted, James was faster than Sirius, but Sirius had more stamina, and caught up with James in the living room, wrestling him to the floor.

After about 5 minutes of wrestiling, an owl swooped through the window, dropping a letter on Sirius's head. "Mum, letter for you!" Sirius called, bringing the letter into the kitchen.

James grabbed it off Sirius. "Hey what at you doi-?"

James opened and read the letter. "You idiot, this is your Hogwarts letter." James laughed.

"Oh, I knew that!" Said Sirius, in an embarrassed tone, snatching the letter off of James, and reading it himself.

OoOoO

It was the twenty-seventh of March, 1971, when a 11 year old James Potter was eating his breakfast, suddenly heard an owl outside.

"Mum, Dad, my letters here! My letters here!" He shouted, running to the owl,

and taking the letter out of its mouth.

"Dear, Mr. James Potter." He read aloud. "You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, term begins first of September..." Said James sadly, he'd have to wait half a year until he got to go. But his smile came back when he remembered how long Sirius had to wait.

OoOoO

Peter Pettigrew was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, on the sixth of January, 1971, his father was out getting drunk at the pub, as usual, he sighed getting the money that he steals from his dad every week from under the floorboard to go buy a cupcake, but as he was leaving the house, an owl flew by and dropped something, he went to see what it was.

It looked like some kind of letter, birds don't carry letters he thought to himself, and they are nocturnal. He picked up the letter and read it.

Mr. Peter Pettigrew.

You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you are confused by this message, we can only assume that you father, Richard Pettigrew hasn't told you about your mother, If this is the case, we will come to pick you up on July twenty-fith, thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Prof Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

Is this real he though to himself, was he really going to escape his drunken father at last?

OoOoO

Remus Lupin was at his parents house, in the woods. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about how much everything got ruined for him, because of his transformations. It was his birthday today, the tenth of March, he had it crossed off of his calendar. But his parents were asleep in the morning, because they have to stay awake most nights, to help him calm down from his nightmares.

He heard a knock on his door and grinned, it was his parents. "Come in." He called, as they walked in with a cake.

"Happy birthday Remus!" They yelled, both giving Remus hugs. "Make a wish!"

Remus brought the candles to his mouth, about to blow them out, I wish... For friends he thought, blowing out the candles.

"And someone got you a present." Said his father, holding out a envelope, who could of sent me a card? Thought Remus, taking the card from his fathers hand and opening it.

Mr. Remus Lupin.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're parents and Professor Albus Dumbledore have discussed your condition, and have took measures to prevent you from harming you, or anyone around you.

Yours sincerely,

Prof. Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy HeadMistress.

At this point Remus was in tears of happiness, hugging them, and thanking them.

(A/N If you liked this story, please follow it, and review it, I can take criticism, so if you didn't like it, let me know. The next Chapter will be up next month, thank you for reading this.)


	2. Boats and Trains

Boats and Trains:

James's dad apparated James and Sirius behind the train station, it was a dirty alleyway, with lots of rubbish strewn about. They went round the front and began to walk towards the metal panel, the division between The Muggle World, and The Wizarding Word.

"Okay, James, you go first." Said James's father, looking around to make sure no Muggles was looking. James took a run for the barrier.

OoOoO

James looked around, after he got through; it was awesome, the train was a brilliant scarlet red. He moved out of the way of the wall, just in time as Sirius came through, almost flying of into the tracks. His dad soon followed.

"Dad, Sirius and I are going to go look around." Said James, dumping his luggage next to his dad.

"Okay, don't go too far, the train leaves in five minutes." James's Dad replied, tapping his watch.

"We gonna go far?" Asked Sirius, with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course." James replied coolly. "Where else would we go?"

About two minutes into their adventures, they saw a rather large first year getting getting picked on by a greasy haired first year.

"Hey, you slimy git, leave him alone!" Yelled Sirius, angrily pushing him to the floor. Punching him in the Face. At this point, everyone was watching. Sirius got up and walked over to James. "Lets go get our luggage." Sirius huffed, grabbing James's arm, and pulling him away from the boy on the ground, and the other boy, who was staring at them in amazement.

OoOoO

"That was... Awesome!" Grinned James as they put they walked through the train. They heard a noise behind them, turning around they saw it was the same large boy who was getting picked on earlier.

"Hi, I'm Peter, thank you for helping me!" He said with a smile.

"James." He gestured to himself. "Sirius." He gestured to his friend.

"May I sit with you?" Asked Peter quickly.

"Sure!" Said James with a grin.

"If we could find a seat..." Muttered Sirius, as they fought their way through the crowd. "Found one!" Sirius called, from the very end of the train. They all stumbled in, then they noticed a boy, sleeping.

"Who's he?" Asked Sirius curiously.

"He's Remus Lupin." Said James, reading his name off of his suitcase.

"When did you get so smart?!" Asked Sirius angrily.

"Dude, I can read, it says it on his suitcase, see?" He gestured to the case.

"Should we wake him up?" Asked Peter in a quiet voice.

"That would be mean..." Said Sirius with a grin. "... So yes."

James pulled out some miniature fireworks from his luggage, they were red with black stripes, Sirius handed him a lighter. "Three... Two... One!" Smirked James, setting them off right near Remus's ear.

James watched as a previously sleeping Remus jumped, and started moving his hands, hitting the fireworks down. It took Remus a few moments to understand what was going on here. "Stop laughing, it isn't funny." Said Remus quietly, after the fireworks had stopped, there was a buzzing noise in his ears, but that could hardly be heard over the laughter of the other three boys.

"You- you." Said James, trying to say your face, but ended up laughing even harder.

OoOoO

After five minutes of this Remus finally said. "Are you three done?" Sirius who stopped laughing a few seconds ago nodded, James nodded and so did Peter. "Good, now who are you three?" Asked Remus, holding his head, he had a terrible headache.

"James." Said James with a smile.

"Sirius." Barked Sirius with a grin.

"Peter." Muttered Peter quickly.

"And why did you feel the need to wake me up?" Asked Remus calmly.

"Why did you feel the need to wake up?" Replied Sirius jokingly.

"Because you woke me up with fireworks." Said Remus angrily, putting extreme emphasis on the word fireworks.

Sirius crossed his arms at this. "You're no fun." He muttered.

"Fun? You think that was fun?" Asked Remus, still holding his head.

"Yeah, why else would we have been laughing?" Smirked James.

Remus just sighed and closed his eyes again.

OoOoO

Over the past two hours, They had played Exploding Snap, changed into their Hogwarts uniforms, ate so many sweets that Peter almost threw up, and met a girl with red hair, and green eyes called Lily Evans who James thought was very pretty.

The scarlet train, also know as the Hogwarts Express, as Remus had told James, had come to a stop. They all got out, and stopped to stare at a rather large man, with an even larger beard, holding a lantern; yelling. "First years, follow me!" he announced himself as Hagrid.

"Alright ye all heyre?" Asked Hagrid, more to himself than anyone. "Follow me teh the boats." He said as he began to walk towards the lake.

The students began to chat as they walked towards the boats. "Four per boat!" Yelled Hagrid, once they got there. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter piled into the boat magically started moving once they were all on. Peter looked over the edge. "

"Peter, don't!" Sirius barked, but it was to late, the boat tipped, there was a splash, and then no Peter.

"Peter!" James called, taking off his cloak, and dumping it near Remus. Taking a deep breath he dived in. The water was cold, but not too cold, he saw Peter a few feet underneath him and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to the boat.

"Someone grab him!" James yelled, throwing Peters arm onto the boat. Sirius grabbed his arm and started pulling, while James was pushing. Eventually, they got Peter up, and James climbed in afterwards. "Remus, if anything else happens to Peter, it's your turn. He said." smiling because he could see Hogwarts.


	3. Sortings and Slytherins

Sirius got of the boat first, followed by Remus, James and Peter. They all stared in awe at the great castle, that was Hogwarts. "Can you believe it? We're finally here." Sirius asked James, a tear almost coming to his eye.

Remus smirked at this. "Is big, tough Sirius gonna cry?" He asked, with a patronising tone. To which Sirius replied with, a punch to the arm. "It was just a joke." Remus muttered rubbing his arm.

"Sirius can't take jokes." Smirked James. Remembering waking him up on his birthday. "And he doesn't cry, either."

"Alright, Professor McGonagall here." Hagrid gestured to an women, probably in her late fifties, or early sixties, with a very strict looking face. "Is gonna take ya up teh the castle, now."

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I am also going to be your transfiguration teacher." She elaborated, beginning to walk up to the castle. "Please, stay right behind me do not go of track." She said strictly. Sirius nodded to James, implying that they should go off track. James shook his head, and mouthed "I want to be sorted." Sirius looked upset at this, but nodded back slowly. Peter also nodded, clearly confused by the situation.

OoOoO

Sirius stepped into the castle, and was instantly happy, this was different to his usually dark house, despite how big the castle was. There were lots of torches, lining the walls. There were banners and portraits everywhere, but not like the ones at his house, the ones that always had shifty eyes, and called James names. No, these ones were smiling and happy. As he turned around, he saw that everyone else was staring too. From the toughest ones, like Evan Rosier, who he had heard say his name on the boat he was on, with The greasy haired boy, who had been bullying Peter, to the littlest ones, like Remus.

He turned and saw McGonagall sighing. "Yes, yes it's quite impressive." Everyone turned to her. "Now, through these doors you will be sorted." She opened the doors and lead them through. Sirius saw Remus who gulped at everyone looking at him, James who walked proudly and Peter who also tried to walk proudly. Sirius saw four tables, each decorated in certain colours. Scarlet and gold, green and silver, yellow and black and blue and bronze.

It was then that the thought came to Sirius, what happens if he's not in the same house as his new friends, and his old best friend? What if he's put in Slytherin, while James is put in Gryffindor, Remus is put in Ravenclaw, and Peter is put... Who knows where?

An old man, older than McGonagall, probably in his late eighties to his early nineties; got out of his chair. "Hello." He said quietly, however it was heard across the room as everyone had gone silent. "It is nice to see some old faces." He smiled, kindly and gestured to the tables. "And some new faces." His smile not faltering, he gestured to the first years. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I will be your Headmaster, here at Hogwarts, that is all." He sat back down and gestured to McGonnagall.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, you will now be sorted." McGonagall gestured to the first years. "When I call your names, come up and sit on this stool."

"Richard Avery." She called. A boy, bigger than Remus, but slightly smaller than Sirius walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed a hat on his head. In a matter of seconds the hat yelled. "Slytherin!" The hat freaked a few people out, Lily gasped, Remus, James, and Sirius who were used to this kind of stuff, just shrugged, and Peter almost fainted. Avery walked towards the Slytherin table, smiling.

"Sirius Black." McGonagall called.

Sirius went to go sit down, he looked behind him, and saw the Slytherin table, all smiling, waiting for yet another Black to join them, since the last one, his cousin Andromeda had graduated this year. Sirius sat down on the stool, the hat barley covered his eyes. Ah, another Black, I know where to put you, the hat muttered inside of his head. Why, you're nothing like the rest of your family, the hat said surprised you are brave, loyal, and strong. "Gryffindor!" Everyone gasped while the Gryffindor's clapped as Sirius walked towards Gryffindor Table, and high-fived James on the way, he sat down.

"Lily Evans." McGonagall called, yet again another person up to the stool. Lily ran up, quickly and excitedly, she stayed on the stool for a bit longer than Sirius, but the hat finally called "Gryffindor." The Gryffindors began to clap, Sirius joined in. "Hey." Sirius said, as she sat down next him.

"Hi." She smiled, turning to look at the next sorting; who was a pale girl, with long, flowing black hair, who McGonagall announced as Cassandra Hill. She sat down on the stool, the hat was only on her for a few minutes, her face unmoving, before the hat called. "Slytherin." The Slytherins clapped.

"Rabastan LeStrange." McGonagall called. A rather large boy sat down on the stool, the hat was on a few seconds before. "Slytherin!"

"Remus Lupin." McGonagall called, Sirius looked as his small friend sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on him, although it almost covered his whole face. Remus was on the stool the longest yet, fifteen minutes before the hat finally decided. "Gryffindor."

Remus sat down next to Sirius. "Hey!" He said happily. Sirius nodded, as he watched McGonagall call the next person up to the stool.

"Liam Mulcibar." A boy, barley bigger than Remus, but with shifty eyes walked up, and sat on the stool. He was on it a few moments before the hat called. "Slytherin!" More clapping from the table to the left.

"Debra Mullins." McGonagall called. The girl with short black hair, whom he had seen talking with Lily earlier sat on the stool for a few seconds before the hat called. "Gryffindor." The girl sat down next to Lily.

"Peter Pettigrew." McGonnagall called. Sirius watched as his friend sat down and got the hat placed on him. He was on for at least thirty minutes, before the hat sighed and announced. "Gryffindor!" Peter came and sat down next to Remus.

"James Potter." Sirius watched, as his best friend was sorted, the hat was on and off in a flash. "Gryffindor!" James sat down next to Sirius.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Evan Rosier." He went up on the stool, the hat was placed on him and called. "Slytherin!"

"Severus Snape." McGonagall called. Ah, Sirius thought to himself, that's his name. The greasy hair boy walked up to the stool, he was on it for a few seconds before the hat called. "Slytherin." Lily looked saddened at this.

"Alex Walker." Called McGonagall. A boy, a bit taller than Remus, with blonde messy hair walked up to the stool, the hat was on him for a few minutes before it called out the first. "Ravenclaw!"

"John Wilkes." The final person walked up and sat down, he had brown short hair, and was the same height as Sirius. The hat was on him for a few minutes before the hat called. "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore stood up again. "Goodnight." He said, everyone started to flow out into the corridors while the prefects called. "First years, follow me!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went to bed with a smile that night.


	4. Potions and Snape

Remus woke up, trying not to scream from the nightmare he had, sweat was dripping from his nose. Most people's nightmares don't come true, but his does, every month. He heard snoring, and looked at the bed opposite him, it was Peter, tightly tucked in under the covers, he turned to James's bed, James had one leg on top of the covers, and the other leg under. Sirius was sprawled out across his bed, his covers nowhere to be seen.

Remus looked at the time and date, 7:35 AM, September second, 1971. It was his first day of school. Remus got up to go and get a shower.

OoOoO

When Remus came out of the shower, Sirius and James were deep in a discussion about Quidditch.

"The Falmouth Falcons are better!" Sirius shouted, angrily, Remus sighed, and sat down on his bed.

"Puddlemore United are top of the leader boards, right now!" James replied, just as angrily. Remus began putting his uniform on.

"Yeah, right now, but the Falcons are coming up fast!" Argued Sirius. Remus looked over at Peter, how was he still asleep in bed? Remus thought, in envy.

"Doesn't matter, Puddlemore's gonna kick their bludgers!" Smirked James. Remus finished putting on his uniform, and Peter had went to get a shower.

"Don't you think yo-" Remus began, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Remus who do you think is better? The Falcons, who are the toughest team in Britain, or Puddlemore, the lamest team in Britan?" Asked Sirius with a smirk. Remus sighed.

"I don't care about Quidditch." Remus began, James and Sirius gasped. "Now, don't you two think you should take a shower, and get ready?"

"Why? It's only quarter to eight." Asked James, looking at the clock.

Remus chuckled. "Breakfast starts at eight." James and Sirius looked at each other, then, just as Peter exited the bathroom, they both ran for it; James got there first. Sirius yelled in rage.

Just then Lily Evans walked in. "What is going on in here?" She asked angrily.

Sirius stared at her for a minute before he asked. "How did you get in here?"

Lily stared at him, as though he was an idiot and then replied. "I walked up the stairs."

"But how? When we tried to get into the girls dormitories, we-" Sirius stated bluntly.

Lily looked furious. "You did what?!" Remus groaned, Peter tried to hide behind Remus, it was rather ineffective. Lily shook her head as she left.

James came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Who was that?"

Sirius stayed silent and walked into the bathroom.

Peter was not behind Remus anymore. "We'll tell you at breakfast." Remus muttered, quietly.

OoOoO

Remus, James, Peter and Sirius, sat in the great hall eating breakfast, Sirius and Peter could have been mistaken for being in a eating contest, Remus was slowly eating the meat, he loved tasting the juices. James was eating like a normal person, however he missed his mouth a few times as he was concentrating on Lily.

"Peter, who do you think the best Qudditch team is?" Asked Sirius, through a mouthful of roast beef. Remus sighed.

"Quidditch?" Asked Peter, chewing chicken. And it was then that breakfast became boring to Remus, as James and Sirius spent the whole meal, explaining Quidditch to Peter.

The prefects handed out timetables. "Aww." Groaned Sirius. "We have Potions with Slytherins!" Everyone else groaned too. The bell rang a few seconds after, signalling their first class.

"Let's go." Sighed James, Remus looked over at Lily, and saw her with Snape. They began to walk to potions, when Snape and his gang, Evan Roiser, Avery, Rabastan LeStrange, Mulcibar and Wilkes came out in front of them, Sirius and James brought out their wands, while Remus went to talk to Snape.

"Hello, Snape." Said Remus in a friendly tone, he extended a hand. Snape stared at it for a moment.

"Just go away S-Sn-." Peter was struggling with his first name. "Snivellus?" James and Sirius snickered, thinking Peter had meant it as an insult.

"Yeah, Snivellus, move out of the way." Smirked James.

"I just wanted to let you know, that you should stay out of our way." Snape gestured to his group. "If you know whats good for you..." He walked away.

"Good thing we don't know whats good for us, eh, James?" Sirius nudged James, and smirked James nodded, and they walked to potions.

OoOoO

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter entered the potions class in the dungeons, it was dark and cold down there, Remus had already began dreading the winter lessons, however the moment they stepped into the classroom, everything became warmer, the cauldrons were warm, the teachers attitude was warm. In fact, the only cold thing in there, were the Slytherins.

"Hello, Students." Said a man, probably in his late forties, with brown, slightly balding hair. "I am your potions teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn, and also head of Slytherin house. Now, let me try and memorise your names."

About ten minutes later, he memorised all of their names. "That's my quickest time yet! Anyway, you may now pick a partner." Slughorn smiled. Remus saw James, as he looked for Lily, but was pulled aside by Sirius.

"What are you do-?" Asked James, angrily. Sirius stared at him for a moment.

"I'm getting my partner." Sirius replied. Remus saw James looking over Sirius's shoulder, and saw that Snape was with Lily, and that Remus was going to be stuck with Peter.

Remus sighed, he was probably going to do terribly in potions. "Open your textbooks to page 60." Slughorn called, to the class.

OoOoO

By the end of class Peter had blown up his and Remus's cauldron twice, Remus managed to scrape by with an Exceeds Expectations. James and Sirius got an Acceptable. Snape and Lily got an Outstanding.

"Man, I'm never going to get Lily to like me, am I?" Asked James sadly, as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"Do you want us to be honest?" Replied Sirius. James nodded his head.

"No." The other three boys said at the same time, James sighed.


	5. McGonagall and Flying

Peter tripped over his own feet for the third time today, why was he so clumsy?! He thought to himself angrily, as He, James, Remus and Sirius walked into Transfiguration. The atmosphere suddenly became very quiet and still, Peter looked around and saw, a Ravenclaw, and Lily. He also saw a cat on a desk, he was confused and sat down. Just as he did, the cat turned into something, something he wouldn't have expected... A human, more specifically, Professor McGonagall. Peter nearly jumped out of his seat.

"You are late." She said, looking at the four boys, with a strict face.

"Yes, well, Professor, we had a run in with a group of Slytherins, and-" James began, trying to talk his way out of this.

"Mr. Potter, this will not happen again, am I understood? I may be head of Gryffindor House, but that does not mean that you won't get punishments, I will let it slip this time, but never will I again.." Said McGonagall, her tone strict as can be. She gestured to Peter, Sirius and Remus. "And that goes for the rest of you, too."

Peter had calmed now,he looked to his left, and saw an angry Lily, who was mumbling something about James getting Gryffindor in trouble. To his left was Remus, behind him was Sirius, who was smirking, and in front of him was James.

"Now, you will be changing tennis balls, to footballs." Said McGonagall, as she began handing out tennis balls.

James stared in disbelief. "How do we do it?"

Peter could have sworn he'd seen McGonagall smile. "Figure it out."

"Come on, come on!" Sirius yelled, flicking his wand, the closest he'd gotten so far, was creating a giant tennis ball. After about 5 try's Remus got it. James got it on his first try, which everyone called him a cheater for, he was now helping Peter.

"You've got to swish and flick, swish and flick!" Said James angrily, Peter just couldn't do it though.

"I'm trying!" Peter cried, ready to throw his wand out of the window.

After about five minutes of this, he finally did it, sort of. It was a green football. "Acceptable." McGonagall told Peter as she walked over to Sirius, who got a Poor, The Ravenclw, Lily, James and Remus both got outstandings.

OoOoO

"I think that that teachers got it in for me!" Sirius told James, while they walked to the flying lesson. Remus shook his head.

"Maybe, you just aren't very good at it." Remus said, with a smirk.

"Impossible! I am the best at everything!" Boasted Sirius, jokingly, as they got out to the courtyard, to go to their first flying lesson.

As soon as Peter got out into the courtyard, he saw The Ravenclaw, again. He also saw the teacher, who was probably in her mid-twenties, and her hair was blonde. "I am Madame Hooch." She said happily, as they approached, Lily just behind them. "Today, we will be learning about how to pick your broom up, with magic." She showed them the proper technique, which was putting your hand over the broom, and saying up.

James did on his first go, The Ravenclaw, who's name Peter had now figured out to be Alex, got it on his second try. Sirius on his third, Peter on his dozenth. Remus and Lily were the only ones left.

"Up." Remus and Lily called desperately, Remus was pink in the face, sweat dripping down his face, he had pulled the sleeves of his uniform up to his shoulders, like Sirius. Lily finally got the broom up this time, but Remus was still trying.

"Isn't this just a waste of time anyway, wouldn't it be simpler to merely pick the broom up?" Asked Remus, after finally getting the broom up.

"Yes." Replied Madame Hooch with a smile. "But where's the fun in that? Now, I want you to mount your brooms, and hover, only hover for a few seconds."

Everyone mounted their brooms, and began to hover, Peter almost fell off. "Good, good." Madame Hooch muttered, as she told everyone their scores. "Potter, Outstanding. Walker, Outstanding. Evans, Acceptable. Lupin, Poor. Black, Outstanding. Pettigrew, Exceeds Expectations."

OoOoO

Peter, James, Remus and Sirius walked to The Great Hall for lunch, Remus was ranting about how flying was stupid, and overrated, Peter was silently watching this. James was smirking, that he got two Outstandings today, and Sirius was boasting about the fact that he was finally good at something.

(A/N Reviews make the world go round... Okay, that's a lie, they only make my world go round. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully. The action starts that chapter...)


	6. Lunch and Lies

Sirius and James entered The Great Hall chatting about Quidditch, while Peter listened attentively, and Remus let his mind wander. They walked past the Slytherin table, where Snape was sitting with his gang. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

"So, why were you sleeping on The train?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus looked startled at this. "I stayed up late, the night before..." He tried to lie, it was actually his transformation the previous night

Sirius stared at Remus, suspiciously. "You don't seem to be the type of person to stay up late."

Remus shot up. "Yeah, well, I have to go... To the bathroom." He lied, grabbing his bag, and running out of the great hall.

James stared at Sirius, while Peter continued to eat happily, and smirked. "Remus shouldn't be keeping secrets from his friends, now should he Mr. Potter."

James smirked back. "No, Mr. Black.. No he shouldn't."

OoOoO

James and Sirius walked into trough the portrait, and into the Gryffindor common room, it was all but empty besides Remus who they saw was writing in some type of journal. Sirius smirked. "Oh, no way man, you have a diary?!" He ran and grabbed it off Remus.

"No!" Remus yelled, jumping off the seat and bringing Sirius down to the floor, James stared In surprise, how could someone as small as Remus bring down someone as big as Sirius? "Let go, Sirius!"

Sirius let go of the book and Remus snatched off of the floor, and ran upstairs. Sirius rubbed his back. "What's in that thing?" James shook his head as the bell rung.

"I don't know, but we'll ask him in Defence." James replied, referring to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They picked up their bags and walked out of the portrait.

OoOoO

Sirius and James found Peter on their way to the DADA lesson, they were the first to enter (for once) and they took seats next to each other, saving one in the middle of James and Sirius for Remus. Lily walked in talking to Remus, he then took the seat next in between James. And Sirius, then the Slytherins walked in, followed by the teacher, he was about 5"12, red-headed and wore a black cloak, when he spoke you could tell he was irish.

"Sorry am late." He said, closing the door. "Won't happen again." He sounded like he was a late student, not the teacher. He placed his books on his desk and cleared his throat. "I am Michael Young, Ex-Auror."

Snape hand raised slowly. "Yes?" Asked Michael curiously.

"Professor, if you were an Auror, why would you leave? I mean you don't look very old." Snaps asked in a very cynical voice, Sirius was ready for Michael to start shouting, but instead he just chuckled.

"Being a professor is more fun." Michael replied with a smile, Snape growled, he obviously wanted a reaction. "Now, if there are no more questions, lets move on, I will be teaching you a very simple spell, so being out your wands." He waited for everyone to bring out their wands. "Good, now, picture light and say Lumos."

"Lumos!" The whole class cried, the light shone and blinded Sirius for a split second, and revealed Michael clapping. "Wow, you all got it!"

Peter grinned from ear to ear, even he did it. They repeated this for the next hour, Sirius got really bored, he was probably about to stop until the bell rung, the class clambered out of the room.

Remus walked ahead of the group, which was unusual, as he's usually at the bak of the group. "So, Remus, you ever lied before?" Remus gulped.

"N- No..." Remus choked. Sirius smirked.

"Remusssss, don't lie to us, Remusssas..." Sirius said, like a ghost. Remus sighed and turned a corner, which is the long way to Charms.

"I'll see you in class..." Said Remus sadly. Sirius crossed his arms.

"We will find out your secret, don't even try to hide it." Sirius called to him as Remus walked away, he then laughed maniacally.


	7. Plants and Peeves

(A/N Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get it out there.)

Remus sighed as he walked through the school to get to Charms, he knew Sirius wasn't going to give this up. He had to try to keep this secret for as long as he could, so he charmed his journal to look like a textbook which he knew Sirius would never open. He passed a group of fifth years who towered over him, he saw the Charms room and walked in, the bell went just as he did. Peter, James and Sirius followed soon.

Remus shook his head, how can they be later than him when he took the long way? They all sat next to him. A short man with short black hair stood on top of the desk. He was wearing some kind of dress robes and glasses.

"Hello." He said in a high and squeaky voice. "I'm Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw."

Flitwick climbed down the desk. "Now, I shall show you how to levitate an object, or in simpler terms, move things around." James looked up from the desk at this, he watched in awe as Flitwick levitated a whole desk with ease.

Flitwick chuckled as he saw everyone's reaction. "Of course, you'll be starting off with much simpler object." He levitated a paper to everyone in the room. "Now, you'll be saying the incarnation Wingardium Leviosa and you will swish and flick your wand... Begin."

James got it on his second try, (unfortunately for James, they weren't being graded on this one, no Outstanding for you, James!) Lily, Snape and Remus all got it on their first, Sirius seventh, Peter ninth.

OoOoO

Remus sighed as they walked out of Charms, and to Herbology, Sirius was poking him in the shoulder, trying to make him tell his secret. Remus looked up and saw a chair, floating, he looked at James. "

Not. Funny." James shook his head and pointed in the air above Remus, he looked up and saw a ghost of some kind. The spirit chuckled and dropped the chair, Sirius pulled Remus out of the way just in time, but they both got some splinters on them.

"Peeves The Poltergeist I am, and I made a big BLAM! Should I tell them your secret." Remus shook his head as Peeves flew around him and his friends. "Oh, no need to fret." Peeves flew away as Sirius stared at Remus.

"A ghost knows your secret but we don't?!" Sirius yelled in anger.

Remus shook his head, and tried to change the subject. "Well, technically he was a poltergeist, not a ghost."

Sirius shook his head and stormed away to greenhouse one, James stared down at his feet and followed, Peter looked saddened by his friends distrust and walked away also. Remus stood there, then slowly began making his way to the greenhouse.

OoOoO

Sirius was giving Remus dirty looks all throughout the lesson, meanwhile James and Peter were trying to avoid eye-contact with both of them.

No one was really concentrating on the lesson, it was just to tense. Lily was sitting next to Alex, both were scribbling feverishly into their notebooks. Remus was barley listening, he just couldn't concentrate. He heard the teacher call herself Professor Sprout and say that she was head of Hufflepuff, but after that the whole lesson was just a blur, and before he knew it the bell had rung, and he and his friends made their way back up to the castle for dinner.


	8. Telescopes and Dinner

James and Peter watched as Sirius pretended Remus wasn't there all throughout dinner. "Sirius, please I swear, there is a reason I can't tell you my secret." Remus begged.

Sirius finally acknowledged Remus. "Well, tell us the reason." Sirius requested, drinking some of his pumpkin juice.

Remus shook his head sadly. "I can't..." He muttered. Sirius crossed his arms.

"You are acting like an a-" Sirius began, but was interrupted by Snape and His Gang walking up to the table.

"Friends not being friendly?" Snape wondered and brought out his wand, he pointed it at Remus. "Why, that won't do at all, we wouldn't want you to get a big head. Engorgio." Suddenly, Remus's head doubled, then tripled in size, Sirius had brought out his wand, but it was to late as Avery was quick to act.

"Flipendo!" Sirius's wand went flying backwards, and into a Hufflepuff girls Mash Potatoes. At this point, everyone in The Great Hall was in laughter, excluding the teachers. Snape and his gang sat back down before anyone even noticed, and were innocently laughing along with the crowd.

Sirius grunted and retrieved his wand and Remus told James the spell to make his head return to normal size.

"Reducio." James repeated the spell, he was quite proud that he could do it, while Peter looked at Remus's head, which had now deflated back to its normal size, Remus sighed, and Sirius cleaned his wand.

Sirius then got angry at Remus again. "This never would have happened if you would have just told us your secret." Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Remus, who pushed it to the side.

"It's hardly my fault that you can't keep your nose out of my business." Remus replied, finishing the last of his food.

Sirius was steaming with anger, James looked at Remus. "Why can't you tell us?" James asked, maybe he could get it out of him the nice way.

"Because you won't be my friends if I tell you." Remus stated simply, Sirius looked ready to murder him.

"We're already not your friends, now tell us or so help me!" Sirius made an attempt to grab Remus, but he dodged quickly and before Sirius could go in for another attack, James and Peter had grabbed him and held him back. "I'm gonna kill that kid!"

Lily walked up as the bell that signalled bed for some, astronomy for others, rung. This group was the latter. "I'm sick of you four, you're acting like children."

Peter looked from the small eleven year old Lily, to the tall fifteen year old Gryffindors, leaving The Great Hall. "Isn't that what we are?" Lily ignored him and grabbed Sirius by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." Sirius complained as he was pulled out of The Hall.

"I'm taking this one, you take that one." She gestured to Remus. Peter went to grab his ear, but was slapped away by James who was shaking his head.

OoOoO

Remus, James and Peter walked in silence to the astronomy tower. James had wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out the correct way to word it. "Remus, we are your friends, Sirius is just in a mood." Was what came out of his mouth.

Remus nodded. "I know, thanks." James put his hand on Remus's shoulder and they both smiled at each over.

OoOoO

They walked into the tower and up the stairs, they saw the teacher and the students, who were standing in a group, surrounding the teacher. "Ah, hello." She said, she was dressed in blue robes, and had brown hair that went down to her neck. "I'm Sarah Jorkins." She put her hand on her face, "I mean Professor Jorkins, today will be a very simple procedure, in which we will learn how to set up out telescopes. Everyone put down their telescopes, and the teacher went around, individually helping each student, after she finished with Snape, Sirius brought his wand slightly out from under his robes, and muttered a spell that he could've passed of as a sneeze.

"Mobiliarbus." He moved his wand to the right and his telescope closed itself, Snape scratched his head, then turned to Sirius, who gave him a wink and continued to wait for the lesson to end.

OoOoO

After the lesson they all headed back to their common rooms and, dormitories. They all took their showers, and brushed their teeth, then they headed to bed. Sirius couldn't sleep that night, he had to know Remus's secret, he swore to himself that he would find out his secret by the end of the year.


	9. Halloween and Sirius-day

It was at seven am, Sunday, October 31st when one Remus Lupin got an unwanted waking call, he looked around and saw Sirius with his wand out, Remus heard him mutter some spell, and a flock of birds shot out of his wand, Remus covered his face and stared at Sirius.

"What. The. Heck?!" Remus was so confused as to what was going on, that he couldn't even think straight. He heard a groan and turned to see James.

James began explaining to Remus what was happening. "Today is Halloween, it also happens to be Sirius's birthday, so every year he pranks everyone he lives with, He got me with Aguamenti." He pointed to his bed that was full of water. "And he got Peter-." James was cut off from whatever he was about to say as Peter yelled from above, trying to push himself down from the ceiling. "-With some Fizzing Whizzbees, he had ten of them."

Remus shook his head. "So, you're telling me that you're going to prank the whole castle, by yourself?" Sirius shook his head, and put his arm around James.

"No, no, not alone, for you see we four shall become the greatest pranksters ever known." Sirius laughed evilly for a second, then regained composure. "You in?" He raised an eyebrow at Remus as he stuck his hand out, which James immediately joined. Remus thought about this for a bit, if he helped Sirius, then Sirius's mind would be off of his secret, but if he didn't then he'd be missing a chance to spend time with his friends. He shrugged and put his hand in.

"Peter?!" James called up. Remus sighed and shot a spell up at Peter, causing him to fall to the ground. Peter got up and joined his hand in with the other hand of his group.

OoOoO

Remus and James had planned out how to prank as many people as possible at once, but there were a few people that they wanted to prank separately. "Who?" Remus asked.

James grinned. "Three words. Snape and Evans." Remus gasped, Sirius almost looked frightened, and Peter, well he almost passed out.

"L- Lily?" Peter asked, clearly hoping that someone else was named Evans.

James shook his head. "No, it's another Evans, his names Harry." He said sarcastically, Peter calmed down a bit. "I was kidding... It's Lily. And we've really got to teach you sarcasm."

Sirius who had now calmed down asked what the plan was. James smirked.

"An excellent question, Remus and I will be trying to figure out a way to the kitchens, where we'll begin phase one of our plan for the whole school. While you will do that pumpkin thing that you showed me, on Lily." James took a breath, while Sirius grinned. "That leaves Peter... And Snape..."

Peter shook his head. "He'd kill me." James shook his head.

"It's very simple, he won't even know it was you, just change all the writing in his textbooks, which we've got here." Sirius pulled Snapes textbooks out of his bag. "To say Happy Birthday, Sirius." Peter scratched his head. "Remus will show you how to do it."

"Why doesn't he just do it himself then?" Peter squeaked up. James shook his head.

"Sorry mate, this is a very time consuming process, and Remus has to be with me ASAP. Just do what Remus says then put them back in the Charms room where Snape 'lost' them." James told Peter, who nodded. "Great, Sirius, you know what to do?" Sirius nodded. "I'll wait for you by the entrance to the kitchens." He told Remus and he bolted off to the kitchens.

Peter picked up on how to Transfigure writing relatively fast. "Good work, Pete, I think you got it." Peter began doing them by himself and Remus headed out to get to James, on the way he saw Sirius, ducked behind a Pillar. "What are you doi-?" Remus began, but was interrupted by Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "Shhhhhh." He pointed to Lily and Debra, who were innocently standing in a hallway, Jack-o-lanterns surrounding them. Sirius flicked his wand and the torches went out, except the ones In the Jack-o-lanterns. He flicked it again and the pumpkins mouths began to move up and down, while Sirius spoke in a demonic-like voice.

"You will pay for not respecting your betters, mortals!" Sirius was trying not to laugh while doing this, but nevertheless the girls still shrieked in fear and hugged each over. "Now saw that SB is the greatest man ever." Lily gulped, but repeated it. Sirius turned the lights back on and stepped out of the pillar chuckling. "See, was that so ha-?" Sirius was interrupted as a ball if fire soared past his head. "Remus, Run!"

They both turned tail and ran, Remus heard Sirius get hit with a Jelly-legs curse and he also heard Sirius say. "Go on without me!" Remus gladly obliged and made it to the kitchen in one piece.

"Remus, where have you been?!" James asked, a lot like Lily. Remus gasped and tried to breathe.

"Sirius and Lily... And fire and Legs..." Remus began, James shook his head.

"I don't even want to know, but I figured out how to get in." James grinned. "Tickle the pear."

Remus looked at him, was this some kind of trick? Whatever the case, he had tickled the pear on the portrait, the pear laughed and then turned into a green doorknob. James grinned and followed Remus through. "Why are the house-elves letting us do this?" Remus whispered to James as they walked up to the food and put the itching powder in. As they walked out James replied.

"They think it's just a spice." James giggled.

OoOoO

James and Remus walked in and saw Peter and Sirius standing near the door at The Great Hall, Peter looked scared and Sirius looked as if he'd been beaten by a bludger. Sirius chuckled. "It was worth it."

All four of them watched as teachers and students alike began to eat, and then immediately stopped and began scratching the insides of their mouthes. James walked and stood on top of Gryffindor table, while Sirius stood on the Slytherin table. Remus was on the Ravenclaw table and Peter on the Hufflepuff.

James cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone. You have all been pranked by the best of the best. The Voice, Sirius Black." Sirius took a bow. "The Sneaker, Peter Pettigrew." Peter did a bow as well. "The Planner, Remus Lupin." Remus followed the others and bowed. "And finally The Leader, James Potter." He took a bow himself.


End file.
